schurkenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Emilio Largo
Emilio Largo ist der Hauptantagonist im Roman Feuerball (Thunderball) des britischen Schriftstellers und James Bond-Schöpfers Ian Fleming aus dem Jahr 1961, sowie der gleichnamigen Filmadaption von Terence Young aus dem Jahr 1965. Er ist das ranghöchste SPECTRE-Mitglied nach Ernst Stavro Blofeld und ist als dessen rechte Hand zuständig für die Durchführung des ehrgeizigen NATO-Projektes mit dem Ziel, zwei Nuklearraketen zu erpresserischen Zwecken in die Finger zu bekommen. Verkörpert wurde der skrupellose Weltklasseterrorist vom italienischen Charakterdarsteller Adolfo Celi (*1922, †1986). In der deutschen Übersetzung wurde er von Martin Hirthe (*1921, †1981) synchronisiert. [Anmerkung: In der deutschen Synchronisation von Feuerball wurde die kriminelle Organisation SPECTRE in PHANTOM übersetzt. Im nachstehenden Artikel, auch in allfälligen Zitaten, wird ausschließlich der Originalbegriff verwendet.] Charakterbiographie Plan Omega Der wohlhabende italienischstämmige Abenteurer und Weltenbummler Emilio Largo, der seltene Haifischgattungen zu Forschungs- und Arterhaltungszwecken für Marineinstitute sammelt, ist eigentlich ein ranghohes Mitglied der streng geheimen, international operierenden Verbrecherorganisation SPECTRE. Tatsächlich ist er Stellvertreter und rechte Hand des Organisationsgründers- und Oberbefehlshabers Ernst Stavro Blofeld. In dieser Funktion hat er bereits umfangreiche Vorarbeiten für den perfekten Ablauf von Plan Omega, das größte und ambitionierteste Vorhaben des kriminellen Genies Blofeld, geleistet. Insbesondere das Vorbereiten des Betrügers Angelo Palazzi, der nach aufwändigen kosmetischen Operationen und umfangreichem Sprechtraining zu einem Doppelgänger des NATO-Offiziers Major Francois Derval gemacht wurde. Dieser soll den Major im richtigen Moment ersetzen und sich so während eines Trainingsfluges zwei Nuklearraketen aneignen, um mit diesen Großbritannien um ein Lösegeld von 280 Millionen US-Dollar, sprich 100 Millionen Britischer Pfund, in Diamanten zu erpressen. Während einer Versammlung der führenden SPECTRE-Agenten im Pariser Hauptquartier der Organisation, erhält Largo formell das endgültige Kommando über die Mission. Im Nobelsanatorium Shrublands, wo Angelo sich, begleitet von seinem Aufpasser Graf Lippe alias Nummer 4, von den plastisch-chirurgischen Eingriffen erholt, stolpern sie über den ebenfalls im Sanatorium weilenden MI6-Agenten James Bond und bringen bei dem Versuch, ihn auszuschalten, Plan Omega in Gefahr. Während Nummer 4 für sein Versagen exekutiert wird, kann Angelo wie gedacht das Militärflugzeug unter seine Kontrolle bringen und seine Begleitcrew mit Giftgas ausschalten. Am vereinbarten Treffpunkt wird der Kampfflieger im Meer versenkt, wo bereits Largo mit seinem Taucherteam wartet. Nach dem sicherstellen der beiden Atomraketen zahlt Blofelds rechte Hand Angelo aus, indem er seinen Sauerstoffschlauch durchschneidet und ihn hilflos ertrinken lässt. An Bord von Largos Yacht Disco Volante soll sich der abtrünnige polnische Physiker Ladislav Kutze um die Nuklearraketen kümmern, bis sie bereit für ihren erpresserischen Einsatz sind. Bond, James Bond In Nassau, in einem exklusiven Kasino trifft Largo erstmals persönlich auf den britischen Geheimagenten und liefert sich mit ihm ein erstes spielerisches Duell in Form von Baccara. Auf Bonds offensichtliches Interesse an Largos Geliebter Domino, der Schwester des in seinen Auftrag getöteten Major Derval, reagiert er mit brodelnder Eifersucht, sehr zur Belustigung von Fiona Volpe alias SPECTRE-Agentin Nummer 10, die ebenfalls versucht Bond auszuschalten, jedoch selbst während des Trubels der Junkanoo Karnevals-Parade getötet wird. Nachdem ein Versuch Bonds, in Largos Anwesen Palmyra auf den Bahamas Hinweise auf den Verbleib der Raketen zu finden, beinahe zu einem frühen Ableben im Bassin der Goldgrotten-Haie geführt hätte, beschließt Largo, dass es Zeit ist, die Nuklearwaffen in ein neues Versteck umzubetten. Noch in derselben Nacht läuft die Disco Volante aus, um die in einer Unterwassergrotte vor der Küste der Bahamas versteckten Atomraketen aufzunehmen. Während des Unterwassereinsatzes, den Largo persönlich überwacht, entdeckt er Bond, der sich unter seine Leute geschmuggelt hat, und befiehlt, ihn zu töten. Zurück an Bord muss Largo erkennen, dass Domino die Seiten gewechselt- und versucht hat, für Bond etwas über die Raketen herauszufinden. Außer sich vor Zorn, drängt er sie in ihre Kabine und beginnt, sie für ihren Verrat zu misshandeln. Gerade als er beginnen will, sie mit der Glut seiner Zigarre und den harten Spitzen einer Kristalldruse zu foltern, platzt Dr. Kutze, der Dominos Hilfeschreie gehört hat, herein und gibt vor, er wolle Largo daran erinnern, dass er dabei sein wollte, wenn die Bomben scharf gemacht werden. Largos letzte Schlacht Während Largo die Umlagerung der Atomraketen überwacht, hat Bond via Funk Verstärkung herbeigerufen und platzt mit einem Trupp, für den Unterwasserkampf gerüsteter, CIA-Agenten in das Unterfangen. Eine blutige Schlacht entbrennt im Atlantik vor den Bahamas, während der Dr. Kutze die gefesselte Domino mit der inständigen Bitte befreit, sie möge ihre Beziehung zu Bond nutzen, um ihm Straffreiheit zu gewähren. Zudem eröffnet er ihr, dass er die Bomben heimlich unschädlich gemacht- und die Zünder ins Meer geworfen hat. Mit knapper Mühe kann Largo sich vor dem Gemetzel auf die Disco Volante retten. Per Knopfdruck klinkt er den Bugbereich der Yacht vom restlichen Rumpf aus und versucht, mit dem nunmehrigen übergroßen Rennboot mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit zu entkommen. Bond jedoch, der ihm gefolgt ist, versucht, ihn zu überwältigen und es kommt zum Kampf Mann-gegen-Mann auf der Brücke der Yacht. Während des Handgemenges gelingt es Emilio Largo, eine Pistole in die Hand zu bekommen und legt siegessicher auf Bond an. Bevor er aber abdrücken kann, wird er hinterrücks von Domino mit einer Hochdruck-Harpune erschossen. Erscheinungsbild & Persönlichkeit Emilio Largo ist ein durchschnittlich großer, kräftiger Mann in seinen Vierzigern mit markantem Profil, kurzem, silbrig-grauem Haar und einer schwarzen Augenklappe über dem linken Auge. Das verbliebene Auge ist blau und hat einen intensiven, stechenden Blick. Gekleidet ist er in tadellos geschneiderte, exklusive dunkle Anzüge oder, wenn er in seiner Villa auf Palmyra weilt, luftige, weiße Hemden. An Bord seiner Yacht, der Disco Volante, trägt er meist einen zweireihigen marineblauen Blazer mit Goldknöpfen und einem weinroten Halstuch. Seine Garderobe und auch die Augenklappe verleihen Largo ein abenteuerliches Aussehen, das an einen modernen Piraten denken lässt. Wie alle hochrangigen SPECTRE-Agenten besitzt auch er einen Ring mit dem Oktopus-Wappen der Organisation und trägt ihn am Ringfinger seiner rechten Hand. Meist ist Largo ein kühl berechnender Stratege, der mit autoritärer Effizienz vorgeht und seine Leute fest im Griff hat. Wer bei ihm versagt, riskiert seinen Zorn und, im schlimmsten Falle, an seine hungrigen Goldgrotten-Haie verfüttert zu werden. Im Falle von Domino, ist er besitzergreifend und neigt zu gefährlicher Eifersucht. Zudem finden sich bei ihm auffällige Anzeichen von Sadismus, da er das Töten ebenso genießt wie das Misshandeln seiner Geliebten nachdem sie sich mit Bond verbündet hat. Largo in der Romanvorlage Die Umsetzung von Largos Charakter, wie auch die Filmhandlung im Allgemeinen, sind außerordentlich werkgetreu aus der literarischen Vorlage übernommen worden. Einzig das Aussehen des Charakters variiert deutlich. Im Roman Feuerball ist Emilio Largo ein großer, athletischer und auf den ersten Blick überdurchschnittlich gutaussehender Mann mit dichtem, schwarzem Haar, vollen, sinnlichen Lippen, kantigem Kinn und einer römischen Adlernase. Sein anziehendes Äußeres weiß er bei Frauen gekonnt einzusetzen und hat zahllose Liebschaften. Bei näherer Betrachtung hat er jedoch etwas Schmieriges an sich und um seine Augen liegt ein Zug von Grausamkeit, was seinen wahren Charakter erahnen lässt. Offiziell betätigt er sich als Schatzjäger und Abenteurer, der sich wegen seines Erfolges in den gehobenen Kreisen der feinen Gesellschaft bewegt und die Annehmlichkeiten des Lebens aus vollen Zügen genießt. Im Grunde aber verdankt er sein Vermögen illegalen Schwarzmarktgeschäften und ist ein absolut skrupelloser, knallharter Berufsverbrecher, der jederzeit bereit ist, für seine Ziele über Leichen zu gehen. Wie in der Filmadaption wird Largo von Domino mit einer Harpune erschossen, allerdings nicht an Bord der Disco Volante, sondern während seines erbitterten Unterwasserkampfes mit James Bond, wo sie ihm das Hochdruckgeschoss durch den Hals feuert. Largo in Sag niemals nie, 1983 Im Agenten-/Actionfilm Sag niemals nie (Never Say Never Again) von Irvin Kershner aus dem Jahr 1983, bei dem es sich um ein Remake von Feuerball handelt und der nicht Teil der “offiziellen“ 007-Reihe ist, tritt die Figur des Largo ebenfalls als Hauptantagonist in Erscheinung, wurde aber in Maximilian Largo umbenannt und ist nun rumänischer statt italienischer Herkunft. Zudem ist er bei SPECTRE als Nummer 1 bekannt, da Blofeld als Gründer und Oberbefehlshaber der Organisation über dem numerischen System steht und der Name seiner Luxusyacht wurde ins Englische übertragen und heißt nun Flying Saucer. Ansonsten ist sein Part – das Sicherstellen und Verwahren der beiden mit Nuklearsprengköpfen ausgestatteten Raketen, um den Erfolg von SPECTREs Plan, damit ein exorbitantes Lösegeld zu erpressen, zu gewährleisten – unverändert geblieben. Wie in der literarischen Vorlage wird er, während der finalen Unterwasserschlacht gegen Bond, von seiner eigenen Geliebten Domino mit einer Druckluft-Harpune erschossen, als Vergeltung für den Mord an ihrem Bruder, den er in Auftrag gegeben hat. Verkörpert wurde der selbstgefällige und skrupellose Psychopath, der sich in der Öffentlichkeit als weltmännischer Philanthrop gibt, vom österreichischen Schauspieler Klaus Maria Brandauer (*1943), der sich auch selbst auf Deutsch synchronisierte. Auftritte Roman * 1961: James Bond 007 – Feuerball (engl.: Thunderball) – Die ursprüngliche Übersetzung in deutscher Sprache erschien 1967 im Scherz Verlag unter dem Titel James Bond Aktion Feuerball und wurde 1999 als Sag niemals nie neu aufgelegt. Seit 2013 gibt es den Roman als ungekürzte Neuübersetzung von Anika Klüver & Stephanie Pannen, herausgegeben vom Cross Cult Verlag. Film * 1965: James Bond 007 – Feuerball (engl.: Thunderball) – Produziert von . Eon Productions Ltd. Unter der Regie von Terence Young. Das Drehbuch schrieben Richard Maibaum und John Hopkins. Der Film erhielt im Jahr 1966 den Oscar für die besten visuellen Effekte und war der finanziell erfolgreichste aller Bond-Filme, bis er 2012 von Skyfall “abgelöst“ wurde. Andere Medien * 2011: GoldenEye 007 Reloaded – Das von Activision herausgegebene Ego-Shooter-Spiel ist ein Remake des gleichnamigen Nintendo64-Spieles aus dem Jahr 1997 und beinhaltet neben anderen klassischen Bond-Schurken auch die Figur des Emilio Largo. Allerdings gehört er nicht zu den frei spielbaren Charakteren, sondern kann gegen ca. zwei US-Dollar kostenpflichtig heruntergeladen werden. Sein äußeres Erscheinungsbild wurde auch hierfür nach Adolfo Celis Darstellung aus Feuerball gestaltet. * 2015: James Bond: World of Espionage – In der nur sehr kurzlebigen von Glu Mobile für Android und IOS veröffentlichten Rollenspiel-App tauchte neben zahlreichen weiteren klassischen Bond-Figuren auch Emilio Largo in neuem Design auf. Parodien * Nummer Zwei – Die rechte Hand und Nummer 1 von Dr. Evil, dem Hauptantagonisten der 1997-2002 entstandenen, dreiteiligen Agentenfilm-Parodie Austin Powers ist eine eindeutige Persiflage Emilio Largos, inklusive einer Augenklappe, die in der Komödie rechtsseitig ist und ein Röntgenauge tarnt, um beim Kartenspiel betrügen zu können. Nummer Zwei wurde in der gesamten Trilogie vom US-amerikanischen Schauspieler Robert Wagner (*1930) dargestellt, bis auf einige Szenen in Teil 2, wo der ebenfalls amerikanische Schauspieler Rob Lowe (*1964) als jüngere Version des Charakters zu sehen ist. Zitate Sonstiges * Obwohl Largo-Darsteller Adolfo Celi mehrere Sprachen fließend sprach, wurde er, wegen seines starken sizilianischen Akzents, im englischen Original vom britischen Schauspieler Robert Rietty (*1923, †2015) nachsynchronisiert. * In einer frühen Drehbuchfassung, die sich deutlich größere Freiheiten gegenüber der literarischen Vorlage nahm, sollte SPECTRE nicht Teil des Plots sein und Largo ein Gangsterboss der sizilianischen Mafia. * Der Goldgrotten-Hai ist eine rein fiktive Haifischgattung. Die im Film gezeigten Raubfische sind eigentlich Tiger-Haie und wurden lediglich umbenannt, um sie noch exotischer und gefährlicher wirken zu lassen. * Der Zugang zum Pariser Hauptquartier von SPECTRE ist verborgen in einer sozialen Beratungsstelle mit der Bezeichnung “International Brotherhood for Stateless Persons“ (dt. “Internationale Bruderschaft staatenloser Personen“). Largo-1965-03.png|Largo erhält von Ernst Stavro Blofeld den Einsatzbefehl... Largo-1965-06.png|... und erläutert den Mitgliedern von SPECTRE "Plan Omega". Largo-1965-16.png|Largo spielt Baccara gegen Bond. Largo-1965-22.png|Largo befiehlt, einen versagenden Untergebenen an die Haie zu verfüttern. Largo-1965-29.png|Largo berät sich mit Fiona Volpe alias Nummer 10. Largo-1965-32.png|Largo begrüßt Bond zum Lunch. Largo-1965-33.png|Largo präsentiert Bond seine Goldgrotten-Haie. Largo-1965-47.png|Largo überwacht das Verladen der gestohlenen Atomraketen. Largo-1965-42.png|Largo ertappt Domino beim spionieren für Bond... Largo-1965-45.png|... und droht, sie zur Strafe für ihren Verrat zu foltern. Largo-1965-49.png|Largo kämpft in der Unterwasserschlacht... Largo-1965-52.png|... und versucht nach der Niederlage zu fliehen. Largo-1965-56.png|Largo und Bond liefern sich einen erbitterten Faustkampf. Largo-1965-57.png|Largo macht sich bereit, James Bond zu töten... Largo-1965-59.png|... wird aber selbst hinterrücks von Domino erschossen. en:Emilio Largo Kategorie:James Bond-Schurke Kategorie:Realverfilmungs-Schurke Kategorie:Filmbösewicht Kategorie:Actionfilm-Schurke Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Anführer Kategorie:Arrogant Kategorie:Böses Genie Kategorie:Charismatisch Kategorie:Dieb Kategorie:Ehrenlos Kategorie:Egoist Kategorie:Eifersüchtig Kategorie:Erpresser Kategorie:Extravagant Kategorie:Extremist Kategorie:Folterer Kategorie:Gangster Kategorie:Gierig Kategorie:Gnadenlos Kategorie:Handlanger Kategorie:Jähzornig Kategorie:Kontrollfreak Kategorie:Kämpfer Kategorie:Literaturbösewicht Kategorie:Manipulativ Kategorie:Menschenfeind Kategorie:Misshandler Kategorie:Oberschurke Kategorie:Psychotisch Kategorie:Rachesüchtig Kategorie:Reich Kategorie:Rohling Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Schmuggler Kategorie:Terrorist Kategorie:Verbrecher Kategorie:Verschwörer Kategorie:Tot